Parodies: My Pretty Dragon
by CrysRocksXY
Summary: Luckyman wants to adopt a dragon, who causes a chaos by eating someone's foods. A parody of SpongeBob SquarePants episode "My Pretty Seahorse".


**Narrator:** Ah, springtime in MagiLand. All heroes have an innate sense of the seasonal changes... (Hero Committee Chairman appears) ...like that man over there. A quick survey of his environment... (scratches his back) ...and he knows that.

**Hero Committee Chairman:** It's spring!

**Narrator:** He then sheds his winter coat (takes his sweater off) and stores it away safe for winter. (puts the sweater in the closet)

**Lucky Man:** (walks outside and smells the air) I'd better call the doctor, 'cause I've got spring fever! Good day, little flowers! (sniffs them into his nose) Hello Superstar Man, isn't it a lovely day?

**Superstar Man:** Huh?

**Lucky Man:** Have you said hello to the flowers yet?

**Superstar Man:** (sighs) Hello, flowers. (flowers barks at him like dogs. Superstar Man runs inside)

**Lucky Man:** Gosh, I didn't know Superstar Man had hay fever. I'll do him the kindness and plant him some hypoallergenic flowers. (Lucky Man digs a hole and puts the flower in it) You're on your way. I bet you're thirsty. (turns around and grabs his container. When he turns back around, the flower is half eaten. Plants a new flower. Turns around and grabs the container of water, he sees the flower is eaten again) Huh? (plants a new one) I'm not taking my eyes off you. (eyes stretch out staring at the flower)

**Narrator:** Three days later...

(Lucky Man is still staring but his eyes have shriveled up so he uses the water to make his eyes normal)

**Hero Committee Chairman:** (running by) Hey, Lucky Man!

**Lucky Man:** (turns around) Hi, Chairman! (when Lucky Man turns around, the flower is eaten again) How does this keep happening? (notices a dragon eating the flower next to him) Hi. (dragon growls then flies onto a rock) She's beautiful! (Lucky Man imagines riding the dragon with a head full of wavy hair) What a magnificent dragon. I shall tame her. Who knows what we can accomplish? (scene cuts to dragon eating some flowers and Lucky Man looking at her from a distance writing in a boOK) Because of her mysterious behavior, I have decided to name her Sis. Hmmm, now that I think of it, she is very graceful and majestic. Perhaps I should name her Maria. (dragon roars) She must have spotted my floral boOKmark! (using a flower boOKmark in his boOK. The dragon flies over slowly) She's coming this way. That's it girl. Don't be afraid. I'm just a superhero, is all. (sniffs the boOKmark then eats it. Scene cuts to Lucky Man riding with Sis, posting for Sis, and walking out of a store laughing. Scene cuts to nighttime in Lucky Man's bed where Lucky Man is sleeping on the floor and Sis is in Lucky Man's bed) Gosh, Sis, that was the greatest day of my life. Do you think we'll be friends forever? (Sis is asleep) I'll take that as a yes!

**Superstar Man:** (its now morning as Superstar Man rides his bike. Then Lucky Man and Sis fly by him) What the...?

**Lucky Man:** Hey Superstar Man! Still riding a machine to work, I see!

**Superstar Man:** Don't say anything Superstar Man, remember your karma. (Superstar Man's ship trips on something and he falls off a cliff then explodes. He groans. Lucky Man arrives at the Superstar and ties Sis to a bike rack)

**Lucky Man:** Whoa girl. Now you wait out here until I'm done with work. See you at the end out my shift. (walks in as Friendship Man and a friend walk by)

**Friendship Man:** Hey look, Effort Man put in a kiddy ride!

**Genius Man:** Why don't you try it out? (Friendship Man gets out a quarter)

**Friendship Man:** I can't find the coin slot. Here it is! (Friendship Man finds the coin slot but Sis kicks Friendship Man into the background and he explodes)

**Friendship Man:** (runs off) Help! Kiddy ride on the loose!

**Effort Man:** (walks out) What's with all the ruckus? (gasps) A monster scaring away my fellows!

**Lucky Man:** That's not a monster Effort Man, it's a dragon. She's my friend. Her name is Sis.

**Effort Man:** You're a Sis, Lucky Man. (Lucky Man laughs) Get rid of it.

**Lucky Man:** Huh? Please, Effort Man, let her stay! She won't hurt nobody nohow!

**Effort Man:** It's either you or Sis.

**Lucky Man:** I knew I should've named her Amy. (scene cuts to Lucky Man, sad, laying down)

**Effort Man:** Lucky Man, thanks for finally getting rid of that dragon!

**Lucky Man:** (in a sad voice) You're welcome, Effort Man.

**Effort Man:** Now, if we could only get rid of Superstar Man. (laughs then walks out)

**Lucky Man:** Good one, sir. (takes his pair of sad eyes off) Ha, it worked, girl! (opens the cabinet with Sis inside it) We'll just keep you here until Hero Committee Chairman finishes that stable I asked him to build. (scene cuts to Hero Committee Chairman with a board on his hand) Only eight more hours. (closes cupboards)

**Narrator** **(offscreen):** Twelve seconds later... (Sis peeks out of the cupboard)

**Lucky Man:** No, Sis, you can't come out yet. If Effort Man sees you, I'll lose my job. (Lucky Man gives her a tray with a sushi on it) I bet you're hungry. How about some lunch? (Sis eats the sushi and growls) Shhh! Girl, you got to be quiet or...

**Effort Man:** Lucky Man! (Lucky Man closes the cabinet quickly as Effort Man comes bursting in) What was that? Is that dragon in here?

**Lucky Man:** No, Effort Man. I was just practicing my imitation of Sis. Rawr.

**Effort Man:** Well, keep working on it! That was terrible! (walks out)

**Lucky Man:** That was close. (Master Roshi gets a tray with three sushi) From now on, no more hijinks.

**Master Roshi:** Order up! (puts the tray on the window. Sis eats it. Superstar Man walks up to the window)

**Superstar Man:** Lucky Man, Master Roshi, where's my order?

**Lucky Man:** Did you look under the tray?

**Superstar Man:** No I didn't, sorry. (looks under the tray then sighs) Lucky Man, could Master Roshi just get my order?

**Lucky Man:** They vanished. Superstar Man, do you think the room is haunted? What if they come for me next? I gotta get out of here! (runs to the door)

**Superstar Man:** Lucky Man, there's no ghosts!

**Lucky Man:** Oh.

**Superstar Man:** In case you've forgotten, here's how things work. ToOK the thing, you like the thing, the man gets the thing. (Lucky Man notices Sis eating a some of Genius Man's spinach. Superstar Man is still talking) We do that for forty years and then we die. Sounds like a pretty good deal to me, what do you say?

**Lucky Man:** Yeah, yeah, yeah, I hear you Superstar Man. I'll be right back. (grabs Sis and shoves her under a cupboard)

**Superstar Man:** What's that?

**Lucky Man:** Don't tell Effort Man! I got it all under control! (closes the closet door) Now then, you were saying?

**Superstar Man:** Just get my mushrooms from the fridge. (walks out)

**Lucky Man:** You got it, Superstar Man! (chuckles) Ghosts. (Sis eats the mushrooms from the fridge) Sis, you ate Superstar Man's mushrooms! (Sis burps out some waffle bits) Sis, you ate Victory Man's waffles! You ate all the of my sushi! You ate Genius Man's spinach! You ate Mag!

**Mag:** (muffled from inside Sis's belly) I don't want to be a eaten!

**Superstar Man:** Folks, we have a minor situation going on in the community!

**Calumon:** Where's our food?

**Bomberman:** I'm so hungry!

**Mario:** This is my only lunch hour!

**Siti:** Where's Mag?

**Superstar Man:** Take it easy, the food's no good here, anyway.

**Effort Man:** Superstar Man, what's going on in here?

**Superstar Man:** Why don't you ask MasterMan and his faithful companion Sir Eats-A-Lot?

**Effort Man:** (runs into the room) Lucky Man, what's the meaning of all these hamburgers? Crystal M Franks! (Lucky Man is by Sis's side, who has eaten too much)

**Lucky Man:** Sis got a belly-ache from eating sushi, so I made her a bi-carbonated soda. (Sis spits out Mag)

**Mag:** What did I miss? (Effort Man rubs his eyes)

**Effort Man:** So, my eyes are correct! You still gave that dragon even when I ordered you to get rid of it! Well, now I'm going to get rid of it once and for all!

**Lucky Man:** No, Effort Man! Don't make me give up Sis! I know you think she's just a dragon, but she's more than that, I tell you. She listens to me. She understands everything I say and I understand her! She's my best friend! (Sis licks Lucky Man's cheek. A bowl of peppers is near Superstar Man)

**Superstar Man:** Hey, who left this bowl of peppers here!

**Effort Man:** Lucky Man, your story has touched me. Believe it or not, I know what it's like to give up a best friend.

**Lucky Man:** You do?

**Effort Man:** I was five years old and my older brother, Victory Man, gave me a coin. I loved that coin. Loved it like a friend. Me and that coin went everywhere together.

**Lucky Man:** What happened to the coin, Effort Man?

**Effort Man:** And one day at the beach, it was so hot and I was so thirsty! I spent it on a soda! (cries) My best friend! (Superstar Man sweats but from the bowl of peppers)

**Superstar Man:** What? Would you get out of here?

**Effort Man:** The point is, sometimes you have to set things free even though it's hard. (points to Sis) look at her. She misses the great outdoors, the wide-open spaces, the rolling green pastures. The room is no place for a live dragon. (Genius Man spits out his spinach)

**Lucky Man:** Alright, Effort Man, I understand. (Victory Man's face turns red as he's sweating from the bowl of peppers Superstar Man is holding under his nose)

**Victory Man:** Hey!

**Lucky Man:** OK, girl, you're free to go. (takes Sis outside and takes Sis's leash off) I can't keep you anymore. (cries) I know it's hard for you to understand, but Effort Man is right. You belong in the wild. (Sis flies away) Well, what are you waiting for? Can't you see I don't want you anymore? (Hero Committee Chairman walks up with the board on his hand) Just get out of here, you stupid, dumb animal! (Hero Committee Chairman walks away as Effort Man walks up to Lucky Man) Well, she's gone and I'll never see her again.

**Effort Man:** It's OK. You did the proper thing. She's free now and we have no right to separate that wild animal from her natural habitat.

**Superstar Man:** Oh, Effort Man, looks like old Sis had an after-dinner salad! (vault of money opens to show coin bills have been eaten and a bunch of money is missing)

**Effort Man:** Get that dragon! (Effort Man and Lucky Man run after Sis. Scene cuts to Hero Committee Chairman, still with the board on his hand, trying to enter a shop, but the board keeps bumping into the sides of the entrance)


End file.
